Scarred Face, Burned Family
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Learning the truth, Zuko tells Aang and Mai about the outcome of his mother.


Disclaimer: No ownership of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Done for a Facebook group.

* * *

_**Scarred Face, Burned Family**_

* * *

Days have passed since Zuko was crowned the new Fire Lord and declared peace among the three remaining nations of Fire, Water and Earth. Aang was the last Airbender since the Fire Nation destroyed them. He's also the Avatar. It was Aang that Zuko was able to take the throne from his father, Lord Ozai. Returning from the prison where Ozai was placed, sentenced to life for his war crimes, Zuko made his way to his throne room where his fiancé and his former nemesis awaited. The scarred face couldn't hide an emotion Mai sensed. First came his new servants greeting their new lord. "Welcome home, Lord Zuko!" they greeted. Zuko bowed to their bows before entering the chamber.

"How was your visit?" Aang asked. Zuko's face showed heartbreak.

"Wish I didn't want to," he mulled. A tear trickled down his good eye. Ozai left the scar after Zuko refused to battle in Agni-Kai, a fire duel. "I finally got the answers about what happened to my mother and I wish my father died along with." A bitterness fueled Zuko's hatred for the ex-Lord. Mai sensed deep sadness within Zuko.

"Don't push yourself to explain the issue, Zuko," she advised. Zuko shook his head. He wanted to get this off his chest.

"It'll make me feel better if I tell you." After getting comfortable, he was ready to talk. "My father never wanted peace in the world, only destruction. As the young lord himself, he felt like he was the most powerful man that laws don't apply, which is why he raped my mother, an Airbender from the eastern tribe. When I was born, my father made sure that I wouldn't be seen by her and all the 'negative' influences she'd poison me with. That's why I grew up rather ruthless with other tribes and especially women. He went on to rape my mother again and brought Azula to the world. Father taught us about the Fire Nation's conquest of the world and never once were we shown our mother. Some reason, he kept her alive to torture and abuse like he could do no wrong. Then came that moment when I spoke up about a war tactic which meant putting women and children in harm's way. As soon as my father heard about my protest from the general..."

Aang and Mai realized what the result of his protest was. "You had to honor your pride in Agni-Kai," she guessed.

"Yes. However, instead of the general, I faced my father. I had no idea that I had offended him and asked to give up the match. Instead, I was given this scar as a reminder of my shame and exiled me." His face expressed more sadness. "Little did I know that my mother was watching the whole time. Everyone but my uncle watched as my face was mutilated by father, all because I voiced my opinion at the time without thinking to who would hear my protest. In a sense, he failed to discipline me and believed some of my mother was in me. He took out his anger and concentrated his firebending to a level where...he burned through her." Frantic gasps of horror emitted from Aang. Mai cringed at the thought. "A gaping hole through her chest remained of her. Needless to say...she didn't survive." Hearing Zuko talking about what happened, he never had a chance to see his mother all his life.

"Ozai doesn't deserve life in prison. He deserves to die like how he treated that woman." Zuko would agree that Ozai should suffer the way his mother did. Aang believed what he did was punishment enough.

"He won't hurt anyone with _any _bending anymore," he promised. "The Energybending I did sealed away his powers. It's not that I wanted bloodshed on my hands like the Avatars before. I'm still young, albeit frozen for a hundred years." Even Iroh who came in with a tray full of tea understood where Aang came from.

"No one said death is what defies the Avatar," he scoffed. "It's never easy to stay your course. However, you've continuously showed amazing restraint throughout your preparations. I did wish the same with Ozai and Sozin." It's no longer the problem. The tea distributed, Zuko had something to close the subject that was heart-wrenching from the start.

"Mai, I promise not to become my father," he proposed. "After all, you and Ty Lee tried to keep my spirits up, even when I didn't want them arisen." Mai wanted to accept the promise...with an added incentive.

"Will that go the same with our children?" she hinted. Undeterred, Zuko bobbed a nod.

"Yes." Seeing the two start bonding a little, Aang and Iroh chose to let them have a little privacy. Out of the chambers, Aang was on the balcony, looking out at the world that was repairing itself from the war from Ozai's Fire Nation. Katara joined Aang, reflecting on Zuko's story.

"Power...sometimes I feel like being the Avatar is a curse," he muttered.

"Aang, don't be like that," Katara refused. "You have a power that you're able to control." It wasn't that Aang liked the powers of all four elements.

"After hearing Ozai's confession from Zuko...I beg to differ." Katara shook her head and hugged Aang, advice not to worry about the past.

"Ozai is not your problem anymore. Nothing actually is. You're far too nice and caring for someone like Ozai to get to your head." It was touching and Aang thought for the goodness that Katara pointed out.

"I guess you're right. We should think about what's ahead, not behind." Katara lofted a chuckle before sealing Aang's lips in a kiss. Love was better than what Ozai did.


End file.
